xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Jovaan of Veldron
Jovaan of Veldron Player Name: Constance Chamberlain Race: Human Homeland: Icara, from the Empire of Icara Profession: Veldron Knight 3 Adjectives to Describe: Old Fashioned, Mal-adjusted, Seeking Redemption Class: Fighter Body Points: 5 Armor Points: 2 (chain) Total Hit Points: 7 Recovery Points: 4 Magik Category: N/A Special Skills: 1 XP spent Oct 09 - Literacy Elven Special Items: ‘Relic’ Veldron Tabard, Sword of Veldron (see writeup) Magikal Item Count: 1 – Veldron blade Special Notes: Jovaan was born in the year -20 and was held since the year 07 for 500 years by the dark fae known as Maeridik. As such, she is unfamiliar with any of the current state of Xaria save what she has learned in the past two years and is very behind the times. Relative Wealth: None Allies: Knights of Veldron, Isabeau of Veldron (PC, Izabela Randall) Foes: Sequestered Order, Dark Fae Goals/Desires: Restore the good name of Veldron, renew her own faith in Veldron Weaknesses: Confused by modern conventions. Unable to tell an untruth or break from her vows. Occasional short temper. Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: Detherwyn’s Door (NPC, 2007) Experience Points Spent on this Character: 1 xp - Write/Speak Elven Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: r Character History Veldron Weapon This weapon is both enchanted and cursed. (Updated 4/01) The enchantment allows a single possessor to cast True Sight once per day: TRUE SIGHT Duration: 5 min. or DISPEL MAGIK Range: Line of Sight Spell allows Caster to see creatures that are polymorphed, illusory, invisible, blended, etc. Things will appear as they were before they had the Spell cast upon them. When using the enchantment the player is considered a magik-user and is subject to the appropriate restrictions listed in the handbook. The Curse is as follows; "Whom so ever shall posses this weapon may never bear false witness." Not only can the bearer not lie, but he or she cannot give any response that could knowingly misguide others. This effect is constant and absolute as long as the curse functions. The possessor may, however, refuse to answer questions. CURSE ITEM Duration: as PERMANENCY or REMOVE CURSE (see below) Range: The possessor of the weapon (and only the possessor of the weapon) Special Component: Green Strip of Cloth Other Characters cannot "see" the strip of green cloth tied to the weapon. It is there so that the Players will know that the item is cursed. That way thieves will know that even if they steal it, it will Magikally end up in the owner's possession again. This weapon can be only be transferred or removed from the possessor in one of the following situations: 1-In a Void Magik area 2-A single casting of Remove Curse allows the weapon to be removed, but does not change the curse or the enchantment after that instant. 3-Dispelling the Permanency (see spell) and waiting out the 30 min. duration of the curse. 4-Dispelling the Permanency (see spell) and then removing the curse with two castings of Remove Curse. 5-Killing the current possessor. One DISPEL MAGIK has no effect. If the Owner of the CURSED ITEM feels that the CURSE is too powerful, the owner may consult a GameMaster. Removing the Curse does not effect the enchantment.